


【FF14|于桑】随意打键盘文档 015059 am_3dc7a4（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [65]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *3个小段子。*第三篇含R18内容，禁止未成年人观看。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 12





	1. 【5.0某日】前因后果

暗之战士咬着叉子，一眼瞥见帘子底下于里昂热的脚。桑克瑞德从另一侧走来，靴子停在于里昂热鞋尖一码外。在谈事情，暗之战士听不见声音，吃自己的肉排。

他取水杯时看到一码距离变成了鞋尖挨着靴子尖。谈得很隐秘，暗之战士理解。

把水杯放在盘子旁时他发现桑克瑞德踮起了脚。他思索了一下，比划那两人挡在门帘外的高度差。嗯，如果要说悄悄话的话——不对，也没必要。可能是于里昂热头上长出了一只鸟，说真的按照于里昂热那个风格，头上长出花儿来都不奇怪，跟妖灵族关系好嘛。

就是踮得有点久，暗之战士小不忍担忧了下桑克瑞德。就算那家伙体格好，这几天忙进忙出也该减少一些不必要的消耗了。

暗之战士吃光肉排，多叫了一份面包，想等那两人谈完进来后招待一下。

谁知等他再看，进来的却是修特拉。

“于里昂热他们呢？”暗之战士问。

“你管他们做什么。”魔女满是不屑。

“好像还没用餐。”

“得了吧，那两个家伙，等你见到的时候一定妥妥帖帖的。”

暗之战士想想也是，他这些战友哪用他操心，最能打那家伙最命悬一线时他都只能赶上个“没事了”的结局。

夜里暗之战士拖着武器上房间，意外撞见了于里昂热。

“晚上好。”那精灵说。

暗之战士随口问候了声，顺便开了个玩笑问于里昂热有没有招仙子们恶作剧。占星家温和地摇头，无事罢了，也是一副到外面来取东西要回房间的姿态。

房间门一开一合，暗之战士敏锐地察觉门缝中闪过正对进去的床铺旁有什么熟悉的东西。

他挠挠头，觉得那好像是桑克瑞德的靴子和大衣。

暗之战士想起了塔塔露。

“我们开支紧张了？”

他非常佩服塔塔露对拂晓诸位的教育，真是战果斐然。

END.


	2. 【演员AU】贼喊捉贼

桑克瑞德头一次把探班记者挡在片场外面是因为来的媒体曾在报道他的绯闻时采访了“绯闻发生前正与沃特斯氏演员在一起的奥居雷氏”。当然他是没把这个理由明说出来的，只借口记者打扰上镜前准备，还要对台词。

第二次时桑克瑞德的原貌已有大改，而即将首映的系列电影片花显示于里昂热出卖了组织，粉丝哗然舆论热议，话题榜刷了两晚，记者来电不断。按说这些都该交给经纪人或经纪公司来接，但桑克瑞德不太乐意，私下和经纪人打过招呼，从某天开始把电话转到自己这儿。具体怎么与记者沟通的，于里昂热事后得知便无法考证，问了桑克瑞德也不说，只是结果向好，到周末，除了一些后知后觉的观众在片花发布页面下评论提问以外，没有谁专门做文章了，唯有过分安静的网评环境令于里昂热心里嘀咕了一阵子。

第三次是桑克瑞德跟兰吉特打抚养权官司时，很多人说这可比他以前的女星绯闻好看多了。然而桑克瑞德有的是办法让自己低调消失，娱记只来得及报道一个“开始打官司”，下一次报道就成了“桑克瑞德胜诉”。期间其实有兰吉特团队当家、“一方霸主”角色专业户沃斯里帮衬，公开指责于里昂热新的定妆照肌肉厚度为后期制作与实际不符，连带着“家庭成员艺德缺损”企图制造舆论危机，谁知后来对庭审没有造成任何影响。那会儿桑克瑞德吃了多少苦头是不被公开的，直到沃斯里被曝光涉黑涉恶才在新闻通稿中隐晦提及。至于于里昂热的肌肉量问题，首映式上记者提问，却是剧组内武打戏实力担当的桑克瑞德代为回答。

“于里昂热一直是这样的啊。虽说参演前也加紧练了些。”

说着桑克瑞德秀了手机里早年于里昂热换衣服的照片，日期追溯到桑克瑞德还未左眼失明时，而照片背景并非片场更衣室，虽然一闪而过，放映得也不清晰，还是有热心网友加私生饭通力合作分析出那里是桑克瑞德家。

桑克瑞德对这次八卦掀起的波澜没有任何后续表示，接电话的苦活儿依旧揽在自己身上。至于于里昂热则带着确定了抚养权归属的少女四处游玩，谁问都一副子不语怪力乱神的神秘表情。年底某家花边新闻账户爆出那名少女身患重疾，一度嘲讽桑克瑞德吃力讨了个苦差，却很快被一波接一波的“揭秘抚养权争夺下的酸甜苦辣”辗轧得头都抬不起来。风波平息下去时，少女的病也治好了，有人在医院门口拍到于里昂热和桑克瑞德并肩接她上车。

“他们都是好朋友！”知名直播带货账号“水晶辉光保佑艾狄丝”如是说。

“我记得购房协议上写的名字是两个人。哎呀，老了，记不清了。”著名演员、“水晶都”房地产公司股东之一打了个哈哈。

桑克瑞德百无聊赖地划拉网友发布的“拂晓血盟某演员成家过程”大长条，突然一拍脑门。

“啊，我忘了澄清，我真的没有在教你游泳的时候动手动脚，那个真的是你挣扎得太厉害。”

于里昂热当没听见，问他今晚润滑剂想用哪种味道。

END.


	3. 【4.0留守开车】液化

观察高潮的表情是情人间不过时的乐趣，像是被某个意识冲破恍然想起要拔出去结果来不及了、惊慌却抵不过冲顶的兴奋洗刷之类的。桑克瑞德饶有兴味地瞅着那精灵扶着性器垂头喘息，稍稍动动腰，自己扒了下穴口让射在附近的精液流出来，放松交媾时夹着于里昂热腰侧的膝盖，向两边敞开。他再挪动下身随于里昂热倾来的吻陷进枕头堆里时摸上自己性器，拨弄几下，又去找另一根，捉到个黏黏软软的就拉过来套弄，直到精灵呢喃出声、气息加重，身体越压越低最后将桑克瑞德覆盖起来，硬物抵着小腹。可于里昂热毕竟是刚射过的，就像放空了的容器，想再沉下去并不容易，注意到身体变化了还打算提醒，听上去忠诚又恳切，一如以往完完全全为桑克瑞德着想，要不是桑克瑞德经验多得多，情事大约就要以“于里昂热再次勃起却没能射”告终了。他熟练地将精灵的头推到肩上，吮着泛红的耳尖。于里昂热发出的抗议声也不让男人感到意外，把人搡倒捏着器官不放就行了；这种时刻欺负于里昂热的耳朵格外有意思，那反应和运筹帷幄完全相反、与密友们熟知于里昂热对上兴趣十足的课题语气都会改变相似。只不过其他人是不能这么咬他耳朵的，桑克瑞德不客气独享了，抿着双唇舔湿，咂上几下，空闲的手揽住精灵背肌，腰下距离拉近，在娴熟技巧里重新变得粗重的性器塞在腿间。他小幅度摩擦两腿仿佛爱抚的是走错家门不知所措的孩子，于里昂热的吻转至胸前化为啃咬，这种错觉就更明显了，桑克瑞德搂起精灵来，身下入口的性器沾着精液，黏黏地踟蹰——“乖哦。”他将唾液舔进精灵耳廓，“我可还没有……”

呜咽声居然是由于里昂热发出的。那精灵再次攀到男人上方，等了会儿才用指尖拧着乳尖、一下下吮起颈间刺青，起伏的肩肉背肌和开始具有进攻趋势的性器明晃晃昭示了不服。好，可以——桑克瑞德窃笑着仰起下巴与胸膛迎接。他又可以再看一次于里昂热高潮的脸，回味很多次，渡过无人打扰清闲的夜。

END.


End file.
